


a midsummer night's sweetness

by neufheures



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Omnibus, alternate universe - apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neufheures/pseuds/neufheures
Summary: An omnibus work that tells the story of 6 people living on the 2nd and 3rd floor of an apartment complex. Contains 3 drabbles for the 3 Seventeen/Lovelyz couples.





	1. the tickling wind, us laughing

**Author's Note:**

> This year's birthday gift for Dean!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo's washing machine broke down. Junhui offered his for her to use. His place had been smelling softer since then.

It had been two weeks since Jisoo’s washing machine broke down, so it had been two weeks since Junhui’s apartment was engulfed with the faint scent of her fabric softener.

Jisoo was his neighbor, and honestly, he had been meaning to ask her out to coffee for over three months now but he never seemed to get the perfect time to ask her. So, when she told him that her washing machine was dead, he didn’t waste a second to offer her to use his washing machine, even insisted on it. He thought maybe he could ask her out while she was in his house.

Two weeks later and he still hadn’t done it.

Junhui had just gotten home after an audition when he received a text from Jisoo asking him if she could do her laundry today. Junhui dropped his backpack on the couch and sat on the armrest, replying to Jisoo with a yes, and not a minute after, there were three knocks on the door.

When he opened the door, Jisoo was smiling apologetically at him, a laundry basket at her side. They greeted each other before Junhui stepped aside to let her in.

“I’m so sorry,” Jisoo started, standing in the hallway waiting for Junhui to close the door. He shook his head as Jisoo continued, “The mechanic called me today, said he can come tomorrow. So, all this will end tomorrow, hopefully.”

Junhui smiled back at her and said, “That is, if he actually comes tomorrow,” with a laugh, because the mechanic had been saying that for two weeks. To be frank, he didn’t mind at all. His house had been smelling nicer and softer since Jisoo did her laundry there. After he was done with his current fabric softener, he was going to change to Jisoo’s brand.

Jisoo laughed and mumbled, “Hopefully,” before she walked to the balcony where the washing machine was located, Junhui following behind her, watching her ponytail moving from side to side.

Jisoo asked him about his audition as she was loading her clothes into the washing machine, and Junhui made a sad face when he told her that he didn’t think he got the part. Jisoo looked up at him, pouting, and Junhui sucked in a breath. For a second, he couldn’t remember what they were talking about.

“Do you want to do your laundry too? I don’t have that much today,” Jisoo asked as she poured the detergent in. Junhui blinked. Mixing their laundry together? That sounded domestic. And boy, did he like the sound of it.

“Um, sure. Wait here,” he told her before literally dashing off towards the bathroom to get the laundry basket and he could hear Jisoo giggling behind him.


	2. let’s take a walk and go someplace else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiae stress baked at 10 PM. Seungcheol ran at 10 PM.

Unlike most people, Jiae’s coping mechanism when she was stressed was to bake. When everything else in her life was going awry and disorganized, baking was the only thing that was precise; with the ½ cup of sugar and 1 teaspoon of baking soda.

She gave everyone on her floor the results: from shortbread to thumbprint cookies, which her neighbors were always so nice and delighted about, but none of them knew that she stress baked. No one, except for Choi Seungcheol from the 2nd floor.

She knew him from the day she moved in when he helped her with the boxes, lugging them up the stairs to the 3rd floor, and she baked him brownies the next day. He was really excited about it, so he became the only one in the 2nd floor who received her breads and cookies ever since.

Jiae would always leave him for last so she could talk to him longer, and tonight was no different.

She knocked on the door, a plate that was covered with a tea towel on her hand. As she was waiting for him to open the door, she looked at the end of the hall where a girl was holding a laundry basket at her hip, looking like she was waiting for a door to open as well. That reminded her to do her laundry tomorrow, and clean the bathroom too.

But before she could make a complete to-do list in her head, the door was opened, revealing, to Jiae’s surprise, a sweaty Seungcheol looking like he’d just ran a mile.

“Hey, Jiae,” he greeted her, wiping the sweat off his forehead with a towel. His hair was drenched and she could even see sweat gleaming on his bare arms. She had never seen him _this_ wet, not even after bringing all her boxes upstairs.

“Uh, hi, Seungcheol,” Jiae greeted back, a bit warily. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, I just got this treadmill,” Seungcheol replied, moving back a little so Jiae could see the treadmill standing between the couch and the dining table. “I accidentally set it to high speed and I didn’t know how to undo it so I just rolled with it,” he continued, before huffing out a breath.

Jiae let out a laugh, couldn’t believe such an adorable person existed, before she pulled the tea towel on the plate off to reveal a dozen macadamia nut cookies. “I brought you cookies. White chocolate macadamia nuts,” she said, smiling.

Seungcheol had regulated his breath and didn’t sound like he was wheezing anymore, but he was still panting, and just staring at Jiae. He looked like he wanted to smile, she could see the corner of his lips hesitantly pulling up for a second, but didn’t.

Jiae’s mind started to panic. Did he not like macadamia nuts? Or white chocolate? Was he allergic? Did he not like her baking? She couldn’t remember any instances where he had mentioned any of that, but he could be any of the above and was just trying to spare her feelings all this time.

Seungcheol sighed, and a small smile finally made its way onto his lips, which eased Jiae’s mind a bit, but that smile could mean anything.

“You know, when you bring me cookies at 11 PM like this, I don’t know if I should feel happy for getting them, or concerned for you,” Seungcheol said, the smile now gone completely, replaced with a slight frown. The raised, worried eyebrows and his soft eyes were enough for her to let her guard down, for the smile to drop, and remember why she would always leave him for last.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Seungcheol asked, already moving aside to make way for Jiae to come in. Jiae looked inside, worrying on her lips, and looked up to see him smiling. “We can do it while eating your macadamia cookies,” he said, poking on her arm jokingly.

Jiae’s lips pulled upward slowly before she nodded and stepped inside, feeling Seungcheol’s hand on the small of her back as he closed the door behind them.


	3. i hum the melody with the cool night air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myungeun couldn’t understand why Wonwoo would blast his speakers to full volume in the first place if every time she came pounding on his door he would always turn the volume down.

Myungeun pounded on the door of apartment 301, tapping her feet impatiently as she listened to the muffled sound of music coming from inside. Muffled, but still too loud.

When the door finally opened, Myungeun flinched at the thumping of the music, louder than she expected. She didn’t know how Wonwoo could bear listening to songs this loud. At this volume, everything just became _noise._

Wonwoo appeared not to be bothered, casually munching on a cookie Myungeun guessed was the macadamia cookie their neighbor Jiae had given everyone earlier. He raised his eyebrows at her, questioning her intention of coming here.

“Jeon Wonwoo, can you turn the volume down by a lot?” Myungeun half-shouted above the hip-hop music blasting from the speakers. “I’m trying to study here!”

Wonwoo looked like he was saying “Oh” but she couldn’t hear it, but his “Sorry!”, she could hear that. Satisfied that he had apologized, she nodded and walked back to her apartment next door. It wasn’t the first time this happened, but every time Myungeun complained, he would say sorry and turn the volume down. She did appreciate that, but she couldn’t understand why he would blast his speakers to full volume in the first place if every time she came pounding on his door he would always comply.

However, not even ten minutes after her visit to Wonwoo’s doorstep, Wonwoo opened the door again after a set of knocks were heard to find Myungeun again.

“I lowered it down,” Wonwoo said, a little confused.

Without missing a beat, Myungeun said, “I need your help.”

*

Wonwoo stood on the threshold of Myungeun’s bedroom, Myungeun behind him like she was hiding, their eyes fixated on the huge moth just casually gluing itself onto the wall of Myungeun’s bedroom.

“That’s a huge moth,” Wonwoo mumbled, blinking at it.

“I know,” Myungeun muttered, peeking out from behind Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Can you get it out of here?”

The moth had flown in while she was calmly studying and she almost fell off the bed when she saw it. She had never seen a moth that big, it was probably the size of her knuckle. She had tried to shoo it towards the windows but it kept flying away towards anywhere _but_ the windows. Jeon Wonwoo was her last option.

Wonwoo didn’t immediately give out his answer, just kept staring at the moth, before he looked back at Myungeun and asked, “Have you considered moving instead?”

Myungeun rolled her eyes. “Please, just get rid of it.”

Wonwoo did manage to get it out the windows—by gently grabbing its wings and releasing it outside, before he closed her windows and just tell her to turn the AC on if she felt hot inside.

“But I’m trying to cut my electric bill,” Myungeun said as Wonwoo closed the drapes in her bedroom.

Wonwoo sighed and walked towards her, to get out of the room, and Myungeun had turned the lights off even before he had reached half of the room. When he was out of the room at last, he closed the door and said, “Do you want to study at my place? I turned the AC on and I promise I’ll use earphones.”

Before Myungeun could respond, Wonwoo had added, “I don’t want you dying of heatstroke.”

She didn’t feel that hot as she did before her windows were opened, but maybe her apartment was hot and stuffy when she didn’t turn the AC on, judging by Wonwoo’s red face.


End file.
